Farmer Brown
|species= Raposa |role = Farmer |gender = Male |age = Adult |games= |home = Raposa Village |boxcolor=#bd7b5a }} Farmer Brown is a Raposa who appears in all three games. Farmer Brown is the local farmer for the Village. He grows Banya, the Raposa's main food source. He lives and works at the village farm along with his family. Farmer Brown is shown to be very friendly and kind. Farmer Brown is also very caring towards his fellow villagers, whom he respects and wishes the best for. Appearance Farmer Brown is an adult male, orange furred Raposa. He wears blue dungarees, with a white T-shirt underneath, and a tan straw hat with a red ribbon around it. He is always seen holding a pitchfork/rake in his right hand. Story Drawn to Life Farmer Brown and his family were originally the farmers of the Village. They lived in the farmhouse with Banya crops in their garden. When Wilfre stole the Book of Life and tore the Banya page out of it, the Banya crops began to fade. This lead to the family heading off to the Snow Caves in order to find a new home. They were then trapped by Shadow Creatures until they were rescued by The Hero. The Hero was originally looking for the Sun page of the Book of Life. Throughout the rest of the game he protects the Banya stalks and works with Cookie to supply food for the Village. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Wilfre returned to the Village and sent most of the villagers to different villages. Farmer Brown, Cookie and Count Choco were sent to Lavasteam and were enslaved by Miney to find Banya Crystals. The player can optionally save them and return them to Turtle Rock. Quotes |-|Drawn to Life = }} |-|Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter = }} Trivia * Farmer Brown is referred to as botFBROWN within Drawn to Life's code. * Farmer Brown sometimes refers to his son as "Lil'Rapo". * Though generic Raposa characters besides Cindi do not appear in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Farmer Brown wonders if his son is okay upon arriving in Lavasteam. ** This may imply that the generic characters are still alive at this time, though they are not seen. * Both the right and left side sprites are the same, but only the right side animations are correct. * He holds his rake in his right hand. This may mean that he is right handed. * When he throws a snowball, he uses his rake as a catapult. * He is one of the few Raposa to not have his idle sprite replaced in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. ** He shares this trait with Cookie, NavyJ and Samuel. * A glitch can occur if the player talks to Farmer Brown right after Wilfre is fought. After talking to him, his text box and speech bubble remain on screen. The player can roam around the village with the text box and speech bubble on screen. ** This glitch will end if the player starts a cut scene or talks to another character. ** If the player enters a building (Isaac's Shop or Creation Hall) and then talks to any character, the game will crash. ** Interacting with The Village Observatory doesn't affect the glitch in any way. ** Entering any gate will just remove the text box and speech bubble. * When talked to on Turtle Rock in the sequel, Farmer Brown says that “now that it’s all over”, he had been thinking about starting a box garden. Though it is unknown what he meant by “it’s all over”, he was likely referring to Wilfre being defeated and/or Mike waking up. ** However, Farmer Brown first mentions this before either of those things happen. While this could simply be a mistake, it might also mean that Farmer Brown is talking about something different. Media |-|Screenshots= LookingForBanyaSeeds.png|Farmer Brown having his son check for the missing Banya Seeds. FarmerBrown.png|Farmer Brown reacting to the disappearing Banya. LowOnFood.png|Villagers discussing the return of Farmer Brown. FBWondersAboutSon.png|Farmer Brown wondering about his son upon first arriving in Lavasteam. FarmerBrownWii.png|Farmer Brown's Wii incarnation |-|Misc= SnowMeltFarm.png|Farmer Brown's Farm (after the Sun returns). FarmerBrownWii.png|Farmer Brown as he appears in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii). |-| Videos= ---- Music themes associated with this character. Farmin' ---- Category:Characters Category:Raposa Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in Drawn to Life Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Raposa Village Category:Turtle Rock